The Keyblade Chronicles
by l a masaana
Summary: Written as though it were a video game itself (Levels instead of chapters and occasional cutscenes), this "game" is about the continuing adventures of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy after Kingdom Hearts.


Author's Note: *Neeeeeeeeeeeer. . .BOOM! Neeeeeeeeeeeeeer. . .BOOM!* "Yes! Saving the universe one world at a ti- Oh, hello! I didn't see you there. Well, since you're here I might as well tell you about my first chapter of 'The Keyblade Chronicles.' It's written in paragraph form, so as not to confuse my loyal readers. Let me inform you of the story line. The title should make it rather self-explanatory. The story is about Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy in their wonderful adventures taking place after the 'Kingdom Hearts' video game has been completed. Oh, and one more thing, please review truthfully!" *Neeeeeeer. . .BOOM!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, nor to any of its characters or other items.  
  
***Level One*******Of Darkness and Shadows  
  
"Sora! Sora! Wake up! There's something outside. Hurry!"  
  
Sora grunted. He rolled over and slammed his fist on the ground of the dark, murky cave. "What? What is it Kairi?"  
  
Kairi fumbled around in the dark for a moment and eventually pulled the Keyblade from the shadows.  
  
"Just...just take this. Please! I think it may be shadows."  
  
Sora made his way to his feet.  
  
"Where is Riku? And Donald and Goofy?" he asked Kairi.  
  
"They went to find some firewood. If you haven't noticed yet, our fire died and its pitch black and freezing."  
  
Sora gripped the Keyblade in his hand. He gulped, but his valiancy shown through and he strutted out of the cave, smiling and prepared. He waited a few moments, expecting to be attacked by a mob of shadows. Nothing happened. He waited for a couple more minutes. Still nothing. He turned.  
  
"Kairi! There's nothing -"  
  
A bloodcurdling shriek drifted out of the cave.  
  
"Kairi," Sora said to himself. "Keep screaming Kairi, so that I can find you."  
  
Her screams echoed throughout the cave. Sora searched diligently, feeling his way around until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He walked for a while without seeing any signs of Kairi or a shadow, but she continued to screech. Then he saw a pair of eyes peering at him through the darkness.  
  
"Kairi, is that you?" he whispered. Nothing. "Kairi?" The screams had silenced. "Kairi, answer me." He gripped the Keyblade. He was about to unsheathe it when he heard something...footsteps.  
  
"Sora! Kairi!" Riku's voice reached Sora's ears.  
  
"Over here!" Sora yelled.  
  
More footsteps. They were closer now. Within a few yards, perhaps.  
  
"Ummph!" Riku grunted as he bumped into Sora. He struck a match and lit his torch. "Sora, where's Kairi?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Shadows. So many shadows...everywhere. They-they got Kairi." Sora could see the shadows now. There were hundreds of them surrounding Riku and him.  
  
"Sora, calm down. Remember, you've got the Keyblade. Don't freak, man."  
  
"Right, right..."  
  
Riku looked at Sora as if he was expecting him to do something.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothing...nothing...just do whatever you feel is right."  
  
Sora shrugged and turned to the shadows. He cleared his throat as though preparing for a speech. "Ahem...where's Kairi?" Sora asked the mass of black blobs. They didn't move.  
  
"Uh...Sora, you might need to be a bit more demanding than that," Riku whispered.  
  
"Right...Where in the hell is my friend?" Sora asked.  
  
"Like, as in attacking them."  
  
"Oh, er, okay."  
  
Sora ran towards the raging mass of shadows and began swiping at them, wiping out swarms at a time.  
  
"Uhuhhhuha!"  
  
GAME OVER  
  
"Crap, we have to start all over again."  
  
"Yeah. Well, you know the drill. I'm your backup. I'll try to keep you from dying again, all right?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Sora once again threw himself at the ocean of shadows. He swung the Keyblade often and managed only to lose HP every few minutes. "Blizzard!" he yelled, taking out a huge chunk of shadows.  
  
"Darnit!" came Riku's voice. Sora turned to find him sitting on the ground with stars floating around his head.  
  
"Thanks for the backup," Sora snorted.  
  
After a few minutes, Sora managed to slaughter all of the shadows. "Finally."  
  
He walked up to Riku and smacked him on the head. "Oh, snap out of it."  
  
Riku shook his had and the stars fell down onto the ground. He carefully picked them up, one by one. "Good for keeping. No one will attack you if you have stars swirling around your head."  
  
"Yeah...um...right. Let's just go find Kairi." Sora said.  
  
They stumbled through the dark, calling Kairi's name every few seconds.  
  
"Kairi...Kairi! Uh! Where is she?"  
  
"Just keep walking. She's here somewhere -alive." Sora said.  
  
~*~CUTSCENE~*~  
  
Donald: Riku, Kairi, Sora!  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi! Riku, Riku, it's Kairi...Kairi?"  
  
**********|**|*****  
  
Author's Note: "You have now reached the end of Level One! Congratulations. Here's what you must do to proceed to Level Two. You must beat the boss, a giant shadow blocking the way out of the cave. Then I shall tell you what you must do from there on. Good-bye and thank you for playing The Keyblade Chronicles." 


End file.
